Voice over IP (VoIP) generally involves the delivery of both data and voice communications over internet protocol (IP) networks, such as the internet. Many people use VoIP to replace their traditional telephone service which typically uses, e.g., circuit-switched public telephone networks. One disadvantage of using VoIP, however, is that communication on the IP networks does not guarantee the same reliability of the traditional circuit-switched public telephone networks. For example, VoIP may not typically ensure delivery of data packets or ensure the data packets are delivered in the correct order (i.e., sequentially). As a result, VoIP calls, for example, may suffer from less than optimal audio signal quality. Decreased signal quality can be cumbersome and frustrating for the end users, where the ability to understand the conversation is overly limited.